Elizabeth & Darcy, Hate at First Sight
by NyghtOwl
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet, or Eliza as Caroline Bingley calls her, has just returned from college only to find that the Netherfield house has been "let at last".  At the Lucas' party, she meets Charlie Bingley and his handsome friend. And it's hate at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feel free to criticize, I can take it. Everything belongs to Jane Austen. I hope you enjoy my take on Pride and Prejudice!**_

Something About New Neighbors

"Do I love you, my oh my! River deep, mountain high!" Only in the shower would I be able to sing to my heart's content. Outside of the shower, I had to face the reality that is my family.

I got dressed in my baggy sweatpants and old T-shirt. Barefoot, hair dripping, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ma, I'm going to pick up Jane from the airport." My mother was a stout, five feet six inches tall, and stood with a look of utter disbelief on her oddly shaped dyed-blond head. The wooden cooking spoon in her hand was red with marinara. "Elizabeth! How could you leave the house in such a state!" She wagged the spoon dangerously close to my shirt. My father peeped his head in the kitchen, wiggling his brows conspiratorially before disappearing into his office. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Ma," I said, exasperated, "I'm going to put some shoes on of course." The marinara dripped onto the stovetop.

"Why can't you act more like a woman? For god's sake, you're nineteen years old and still acting like a twelve-year old tomboy!" I grabbed a cookie from the jar we always kept next to the refrigerator and shuffled out of the kitchen, my hands over my ears.

"Don't worry ma!" I yelled, "No one at the airport is going to pay any attention to your unwomanly daughter!" I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my father's car keys.

Forty minutes later, I was waiting at the baggage claim for the arrival of my sister. She and I both went to the same college, but Jane had stayed after for a few weeks to work on a project with her political science professor.

"Lizzy!" I heard from my left, the sound of my beautiful blond sister lifting my spirits. I ran to give her a bear hug. "Living without you for two weeks was torture," I said, "ma was just about to cut my head off and serve it for dinner."

"Lizzy, you know mom loves you."

I shook my head and changed the subject. "She's cooking." Jane's sculpted eyebrows rose, an expression much like the one my father liked to use.

"That's never a good sign." She said, looking for her luggage.

"You're telling me." I put a hand on my hip. "Ma usually leaves the cooking to Mary. Oh but don't worry, she hasn't started cleaning yet." When our mother _cleaned_, the family was on its best behavior, prepared for the worst.

"What's happening?"

I picked Jane's pink duffel off the baggage carousel, thinking.

"Well, considering ma can never keep a secret, I'm guessing we'll find out tonight. She's so excited for your arrival Jane. I was tempted to tell her your flight was delayed…" I brushed a hand over my hair, a glint in my eyes.

"Lizzy," Jane admonished. We walked out of the airport and into my father's Buick.

Back at home, ma was interrogating Jane about the men in her life, or lack thereof, Dad was lost in a book, and Mary was in the kitchen cooking. I guess the news wasn't going to be as big as I thought. I went in to help with the meal.

"What's up with ma Mary? She was cooking."

"Oh," Mary pushed her wire-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "She doesn't know I'm in here, I just didn't want to eat such a terrible dinner."

"I feel ya sis," I said, slapping a thankful hand across my middle sister's back and stealing another cookie. I peeked into the living room. Ma kept lecturing poor Jane, who looked tired and a little irked, although I'm sure only I could see this. To the rest of the world, Jane looked politely engaged. But to me her eyes begged for assistance. I hopped over to her rescue.

"So ma, what's the latest gossip amongst the Longbourn Ladies?" The Longbourn Ladies was a group of women of my mother's ilk who gossiped about the young men and women of the town and the various scandals that occurred between them. Oh, they did all this under the guise of a knitting group.

My mother couldn't knit.

Jane smiled, looking at her shoes. I beamed at our mother.

"Lizzy, I've barely had a chance to talk to my eldest daughter, who I haven't seen in god knows how long, and you choose to interrupt me." Her anger was only halfhearted, as her frown quickly turned to a knowing smile. "Lucky for you, I do have some news. That old stone mansion off of Netherfield road has finally been rented out, and to a very prestigious family!" What was this, the eighteen hundreds?

"Oh," I couldn't help but be disappointed. I didn't really care about how prestigious my neighbors were. "Well if that's all, I think I'll set the table." Ma went back to lecturing Jane, who was drooping with fatigue. I had to save her.

"Oh Jane, Charlotte wants to speak with you, she's on the upstairs phone."

"I didn't hear a phone ring, did you Mary?" Mary had popped back into the room unnoticed. A ninja she was. She looked at me and I nodded imperceptibly.

"Oh yeah ma, your ears must have turned bad." Jane ran away gratefully and ma commenced arguing with Mary. I checked my cell phone and looked at my messages. I had two from Lydia, and one from Kitty. Joy. I called Lydia.

"Come pick us up!" She screamed into the phone. I cursed under my breath.

"Why? Can't you walk?" I mean, she and Kitty were at the park, which was only about a mile away.

"Lizzy, it's like, a twenty minute walk! Come on, don't you like driving?"

"That's irrelevant. You see, right now I don't like _you. _And right now I'd rather spend time with Jane."

"But—"

"I'll ask Mary, but that's all I'm going to do. Can't you get any of those football idiots to help you out?"

"They're all going to George's house to have fun. But I can't go because mom wants us home to see Jane!" Oh god, I thought, my youngest sister was the spitting image of my mother.

"Right. Well I'll call you back after I ask Mary."

Mary wanted to get away from ma, so she picked Lydia and Kitty up. Idiots, the both of them.

Lydia and Kitty sulked, slumping in their seats at the dinner table, while dad spoke of various work related nuisances.

"Yes yes, dear, so what do you know of the Bingleys?" Ma interrupted.

"Oh absolutely nothing," dad replied, "but I'm sure you know a lot, considering their wealth."

Ma ignored the snub, and filled the family in on Mr. and Mrs. Bingley's extremely successful overseas trading business while we all tried ignored her. Apparently, Charles was Jane's age, and apparently, he was the perfect husband for her. I finished eating and went upstairs to take another shower. My temples ached.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey what's up Jane, thanks for letting me borrow your story **_

Hate at First Sight

I looked at the grocery list Mary had given me and blinked. Her writing was so tiny.

"Is that tomato or potato?" I mused aloud in isle 5.

"Oh it's definitely potato. Who would eat a tomato? Gross."

My head shot up, "Charlotte!"

"Long time no see Lizzie!" I gave the college grad a hug.

"What's up? I know you're working for your dad, how's it going?" Charlotte was a few years older than me, and had just begun working as her father's accountant.

"Oh, he's as long winded as usual. Nothing new. But I'm sure you've heard of the Bingleys?"

I nodded, "Yes, thanks to my mother and the Longbourn Ladies."

"I'm ashamed my mother created that group."

"Ha ha, no! It's a good thing. It distracts my mother."

I talked with Charlotte for a while before heading home. She invited me to her mother's "welcome to the neighborhood" party later that evening. The Bingley's were to be the main attraction. I grinned to myself. _Poor Jane, if the boy is terrible it will be a long night._

I put on a knee-length evergreen skirt and grey blouse, coupled with some random sandals. Jane lit up the Lucas' living room in her soft-pink summer dress and wedges. I sat on the couch with Charlotte, who wore a short brown dress.

"Does your mother want you to marry the Bingley boy too?"

"How did you know?" She feigned shock.

"Ha, ma wants Jane to marry him tomorrow. 'Trophy wife here we come', she says."

"Poor Jane, she's so patient with your mom."

"Yeah, thank god I'm not getting the 'mother hen' treatment." Jane was speaking to Charlotte's dad, Mr. Lucas, when I noticed an eclectic group of strangers.

The first person I noticed was a haughty looking woman, who stood about six feet tall. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a tight, shiny purple dress plastered to her body. It was hideous. I coughed on my soda.

"She looks cheerful, doesn't she?" I said to Charlotte as I watched the tall woman's frown deepen. She looked (oh what was the word?) _dissatisfied_. Next to her was an older couple, the woman curvy and a tad overweight, the man a round blob, with balding blond hair. He looked a bit tipsy. The curvy woman's frown was as deep as the purple-dressed stick.

"Oh, the purple one? Yeah, she looks like a witch."

"Maybe we're judging too harshly?" We looked at each other. "Nah." I loved Charlotte.

The purple woman and the odd couple walked over to the table next to the couch. The man looked out the bay window, obviously bored.

"I can't believe my parent's are making Charles and I stay here for _three months_. You're lucky you're married Louisa," purple-woman said, "you can return to the Hampton's whenever you want." Louisa, the curvy (borderline fat?) woman, downed her glass of wine. "Oh but Caroline, he's so annoying. He wasn't like this when we were dating." They walked away as Caroline scoffed. Charlotte and I cracked up.

"Oh Louisa," I mimicked, "you can return to the Hampton's whenever you'd like. Why would you ever want to spend the summer in this—" I looked around the room and sniffed, "middle class neighborhood?" Charlotte snorted on her wine.

"Oh god Lizzie, if they hear you—"

"Eh, who cares? I'm never going to see them after this party anyway." Over our laughter I could see Jane walking over with a very handsome man on her arm.

"Oh, Lizzy, Charlotte, meet Charlie Bingley." _Charlie? Already? Damn sis. _

"Great to meet you two, I'm Charlie." We shook hands, and then my sister and the handsome blond sat down.

"So, Jane tells me you both go to the same school?"

We conversed, and I found that I thoroughly enjoyed this man's company. I would have loved to see him again, especially if he and my sister ever got together, but then I learned that Caroline and the Hurts', Louisa and her husband, were living with him. They were his siblings. I had to force myself not to shudder and put on a smiling face.

"Oh that's great, why the sudden move to Longbourn?"

"Oh, this is where my mother grew up. In fact, her parent's used to own the house we're renting. Mom wanted us to spend some time here. She's very nostalgic. Oh, and my friend Will is living with us too. I don't know where he's hiding at the moment, but he's here." As it turns out, Charlie attended the same college as Jane and me; only he was a year older. I saw Jane's face light up at this news, and I knew she liked him. Charlotte and I moved into the TV room, leaving Jane and Charlie immersed in their own conversation. Our father's were watching golf or something—I never paid attention to sports, preferring to play rather than watch them.

There, looking out the window in the corner of the room with a frown on his face, stood a very tall, very intriguing man. I guessed immediately that he was Charlie's friend Will, but chose not to approach him. Something in his manner screamed, "don't talk to me" and so I didn't. A few minutes later Caroline Bingley snuck over to him, looking like a tigress zooming in on her prey. Poor Will, I thought. Charlotte got up to help her mother in the kitchen, and I started talking sports with Mr. Lucas and my father.

"Ewe, _golf_." I moaned, "such a slow, boring sport. I mean, golfers don't even break a sweat unless its five hundred degrees out. I'd much rather watch ice hockey or rugby." It's true, ice hockey and rugby were the only sports I could force myself to watch. Mr. Lucas laughed, "I can't believe you play rugby Lizzie, you are so tiny and fragile." My father bent his head closer to Mr. Lucas, "And she's nothing but muscle."

"Hey!" I threw a pillow at my dad and went to find Charlotte. From the kitchen I could see Charlie had rescued his elusive friend from the purple princess; they were talking about Jane.

"She's an angel, a gorgeous angel."

"She's just being polite, don't fix yourself on her."

"Oh stop Darcy, she's obviously into me. You would know that if you talked to her instead of hiding in all the dark corners like a creep. Why don't you give conversation a try?"

"I'm not a creep!" The brown-haired man ground out, glaring at Charlie and at the same time remaining composed. I giggled from the kitchen.

"Talk to her sister, she's really nice. She won't be put off by your awkwardness."

"I'd rather not." William Darcy replied with a haughty sniff. "She's nothing compared to Jane in beauty and definitely a gold digger. Her mother talks about nothing but marrying off her daughters. What is this, the eighteen hundreds?"

I put several plates in the dishwasher and slammed the door with a bang before storming out of the kitchen, deliberately passing Darcy in the process. I ignored him, but couldn't help hearing Charlie's low laugh and whispered exclamation. "She heard that Darcy, you idiot!"

I told Charlotte I wasn't feeling well and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading & reviewing, hope you like the story!

Chapter 3: Trouble in the Theatre

"He's wonderful Lizzie, and he invited the _both_ of us. You have to go!" We were sitting on my bed upstairs, the door closed to keep Lydia and Kitty away.

It had been two weeks since the Lucas party, and I had pretty much spent my time with Charlotte, avoiding the new neighbors and my family. Jane, on the other hand, had spent the time with Charlie, and her smile had grown larger with each passing day.

"Over my dead body will I spend the day with Caroline, her sister, and that atrocious friend of Charlie's."

"Come on! I don't want to go alone. And what have you got against Will Darcy anyway?"

"That jerk called me a gold digger!"

"He doesn't _know_ you Lizzie, he judged you just like you judged Caroline, on first appearance. Anyway, for all you know, Caroline could be a really nice person. She's Charlie's sister, so I'm sure of it."

"Caroline sucks, Jane. Realize it. And Will's an ass. '_Her mother talks about nothing but marrying off her daughters._'" I mimicked, "I refuse to put myself in their company!"

An hour later, Jane and I sat in Charlie's spacious "theatre" room. Jane had obviously gotten her way; those pleading eyes and that saintly attitude never failed to bully me into submission.

The Bingley's "theatre" was complete with leather recliners, a pull-down projector screen, and a popcorn maker. We had just finished eating a wonderfully expensive Italian dinner, where Charlie and Jane had done most of the talking, and I had done most of the eating, and now the room was heavy with tension, the main cause of which was Caroline.

I ate my popcorn in silence, listening to that witch Charlie calls "sister" belittle Longbourn and rolling my eyes, when Charlie put on a Mel Brooks film.

"I love this movie!" I said, perking up and eagerly shoving my butter-less (what!) popcorn into my mouth. Charlie laughed and said Jane had put him up to it. I ran over to give Jane's beau a grand high five. Yeah I'm a kid at heart, sue me. We were fifteen minutes into the movie and I was rolling on the floor, popcorn everywhere, my stomach killing me from laughing so hard. Then Caroline ruined everything, of course.

"I think Mel Brooks has an awful sense of humor. And he makes fun of the Jews too much—who is he, Hitler?"

I looked at Caroline in disbelief, "You do know Mel Brooks is Jewish right? That he only picks fun at the Jews, and that he pretty much picks fun at everyone?"

"Humph," she replied, crossing her arms and looking at Will, who was looking at me. Was my fly down or something? I gave the jerk a glare.

"Don't mind Caroline, Liz, she's joking." Charlie's attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working.

"I am _not_ joking Charles, god, you're such a stupid brother." She adjusted her cream-colored silk shirt and snuggled up against Will Darcy, who stiffened in response. I coughed to hide my disgusted laugh. Darcy looked at me again. I glared at him, sticking out my tongue. He looked away and scooted to the end of the couch, leaving Caroline to sulk by herself.

I found that, much like at the Lucas' welcome party, Jane and Charlie were immersed in their own conversation, so I decided to go to the kitchen and get away from the lovebirds and their horrible company. I stuck my head in the bottom cabinet, looking for a glass, my butt in the air. But hell, I worked out. I was proud of my butt. "Idiot Caroline," I muttered. "'_Mel Brooks has an awful sense of humor_.' What's up your ass?"

Someone cleared his throat from behind me.

"You didn't have to yell at her. She prefers romantic movies." The voice said.

I banged my head on the top of the cabinet, surprised. "Ouch!" Standing up and rubbing my head, I said, "Yeah? Are you going to tell me that deep down, she's a wonderful person?"

Darcy handed me a glass. "I—I don't know her well enough to tell you that."

"Huh?" I put a hand on my hip. "It looks like she knows you pretty well buddy, haven't you known the Bingleys for years?" My voice was of normal pitch, but if Darcy was Jane he would know I was _really_ pissed.

Sarcasm was my only weapon against this pompous ass. I filled my glass with water from the fridge and imitated Caroline's squeaky whine. "_Thank you ever so much._" I walked back into the theatre room to get away from Darcy. I may have imagined it, but I heard a low chuckle on my way out. _Damn him, looking down on me._

When Darcy came back into the room, his face mirrored Caroline's haughty, dissatisfied expression. So annoying. He watched the movie in silence for about four or five more minutes, but then, obviously bored, he got up and left. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Caroline, having failed to keep Darcy within her embrace, looked over at me.

With a snarl she said, "Eliza." A pointed pause, "Do you mind if I call you Eliza?"

"Actually I—"

"Eliza, why don't I give you a tour of the house?"

I think it was Jane's eager nod, but I gave in and complied. Caroline stood up, I hopped off of the recliner I had been occupying, and together we walked through the basement kitchen, up the steps to the first floor, and out the back door to the three-acre garden that lay behind the house. Wasn't this supposed to be a tour of the _house_? What was going on?

"Where do you live Eliza?" She looked at my cotton T-shirt, and then readjusted her silk blouse, again.

"On Regimental Street." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, how quaint. And do you have a garden like this?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. What was she getting at?

"No," I answered, "I do not have a garden that is as beautiful as this."

She stopped and perched on an elegant wooden bench, her arms folded over knees. We were in the heart of the garden, which was surrounded on all sides by perfectly trimmed hedges and filled with trees and perennials of every shape and size. I was admiring the wisteria off to my left when Caroline cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, you know Will don't you?"

She was speaking to me as if I were a first grader. I batted my eyelashes.

"Who?"

She looked pissed. Good.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Darcy & Co.?" She must know I was playing with her.

"Oh, that Darcy. Yeah, I know him."

She shot me a look. I played innocent.

"Don't go near him. He's mine. And you have neither the looks nor the financial standing to deserve him."  
>I stood up, affronted. "Deserve him? Are you serious!" I laughed, "Oh Caroline, you do have some largeballs. Seeing as you and Darcy are both asses, I would say you deserve each other." And with that I stormed off toward the willow trees, offended beyond reason. I sat against the roots of the largest weeping willow, my eyes red with anger. After a few minutes I calmed down.<p>

There was a _crunch_ to my left and I looked up in surprise. Thank god it was dark out, effectively hiding my expression.

"Oh." Darcy said, his voice annoyingly deep. "Why are you…?" He sounded as if he wanted me to leave. I couldn't help myself. I stood up, my jeans dirty, and walked over to him, poking him in the chest. "You don't have to worry about me, Darcy. I'm no gold digger and there's no way in _hell _I would go after you." I brushed past him and hurried through the willow branches. Caroline stood just outside waiting for me, her arms crossed against her ample chest. She snickered, "But you _are_ a gold digger Eliza, your whole family is. You remember I've met your mother? She was at the party, planning your sister's marriage to my brother. You can rest assured that will never happen."

I closed my eyes and breathed, turning and walking away. I could hardly believe it, but I was hurt. I wasn't hurt enough to cry, because I had only ever cried in grade school, when Bill Collins told me I was ugly and would be a spinster until I died, but I felt knocked down. I'd always thought that since Bill my skin was thicker than leather, but Caroline Bingley and William Darcy were testing its strength. Caroline was a bitch, and Darcy a pompous bum, but I couldn't let them get to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Backstory?

I was taking a shower when Jane opened the front door. It was well past midnight and the Bennet house was quiet, but I could hear the anger in Jane's footsteps as she walked up the stairs. Hers was always a seething, silent anger; I have to admit I was kind of afraid.

She opened the bathroom door softly and closed it behind her, moving to sit on the toilet. "Lizzie, where were you? We were all worried, especially Caroline." Her tone was quiet. _Oh yes, Caroline was really, really worried wasn't she? _

"Grr, Caroline!" I peeked my head out from behind the shower curtain and looked at Jane. She gasped, and her anger vanished.

"Have you been crying?"

Damn. I had thought the steam from the shower had erased the puffy redness in my eyes.

"Jane, did you really believe her? What did she tell you?"

Jane fiddled with her skirt. "She told me you disappeared in the garden." She looked at me, confused, "She said you wanted to explore some more on your own, but that you'd be back."

I couldn't tell her the truth. Jane really liked Charlie and I didn't want to make her worry about me when she looked so happy. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Note, this was said with a smile and a nod.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering grade school."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Was it Bill Collins again?"

"Yeah." All lies, but I had a feeling I would dream about Bill for the first time since eighth grade that night. Stress usually triggered the nightmares.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie, you should have told me earlier. I wouldn't have forced you to go over to the Bingleys."

"It's fine. Did you enjoy the movie at least, or were you too busy flirting with Charlie?"

"Oh, hush." But she was blushing. She fiddled with her skirt again. "He's such a great guy Lizzie. He's really sweet. And he wants us both to go down the shore with him next weekend. He owns a beach front house in Rhode Island."

"The water is really cold there Jane."

"It'll be so private though, so much nicer than the Jersey Shore."

Charlotte's family had regularly invited us to the Jersey Shore with them since we were children, and usually we were always excited to go, but I guess Charlie was better than over-populated beaches.

"I don't want to go, and why does he invite me all the time?"

"_Please_ Lizzie. I really, really like this guy. He invites you because he likes you too." She thought for a moment, "And he thinks you're good entertainment for Will and Caroline." _Wahh? Is this girl seriously saying this with a straight face? _

I was going to protest, but when I looked at her smiling face I found I just didn't have the heart. "Will you let me shower in peace?" I asked weakly.

She nodded earnestly, her long blond hair coming loose from her hair tie.

"Okay then." After squealing and thanking me twenty times, she left me to my shower. I looked at my shorter brown hair and smiled weakly, trying in vain to push Caroline Bingley out of my head. I slumped against the tile.

Bill Collins used to live in Longbourn. He and I spent all of grade school in the same small class of thirty students. Back then I wore overalls, and hung out with all the guys. I played soccer, lacrosse, field hockey, and, at recess, football. Then, in eighth grade, my eyesight went bad, and I wore glasses for the first time. Soon afterwards, Bill turned all the guys against me. He mocked me and taunted me, and the boys followed suit. "Frizzy Lizzie" and "ugly eyes" they would say. Then the pimples broke out, and I had the braces put on, and "Frizzy Lizzie" with the ugly eyes morphed into softly murmured, "Look at how ugly she is…oh god, and the way she's always around Billy, what a slut". Unfortunately, Bill was handsome, so naturally all the girls took his side, sucking up to him in the hopes of attaining popularity. I spent my lunches in the teachers' lounge, where my math teacher Mr. Meyers tried to distract me from all the taunts of the boys and girls. I quit sports and spent recesses with Charlotte, who would walk over from high school to talk to me. Jane only found out about Bill at my graduation. He tripped me as I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I started crying, my mother was embarrassed, and I ended up spending the rest of the day in the shower. I stood under that faucet well after the water turned cold. Bill Collins had haunted my dreams for years afterwards, but when I started college they stopped. Now, once again I was terrified, afraid to fall asleep. Caroline and Darcy were undoubtedly the triggers, but I wouldn't tell Jane that.

The next morning I woke up at four o-clock and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt to go running. I felt terrible, but the nightmares weren't as bad as they had been years earlier, and the exercise helped to clear my thoughts. I passed the house on Netherfield Street and forced myself to smile. I could handle Charlie's family. I could even handle Darcy if it meant pleasing Jane. Six miles later, I was back on Regimental Street. Mom was outside in a lawn chair, an alcoholic beverage in her hand, oversized bedazzled sunglasses on her face. I took a deep breath and walked over to her, putting my iPod in my shorts pocket.

"Eh, ma? What are you doing?" She took off her sunglasses and looked at me.

"Don't you think we need a pool? We need a pool, honey, but your father disagrees with me. So I'm going to be here all day until he gets us a pool. Wouldn't you like that Lizzie?" My brows furrowed, collecting the hard-earned from my run.

"Ma! We don't need a pool, we belong to the local country club, and Meryton already has a pool!"

She shook her head and sighed dramatically. "Tut tut Lizzie! I know Lydia will agree with me!" I left her to her cosmopolitan, walking inside to take a shower and change. Dad was peeping out at mom from his office.

"Fanny!" he muttered, scratching his balding head, "we don't need a pool!"

"That's what I said dad, but she doesn't listen to me." The man nearly fell out of his leather recliner.

"Elizabeth! What did I tell you about knocking?" I gave him a smirk and ruffled what was left of his fluffy grey hair.

"You better watch out, soon Lydia will be on ma's side, and then all hell will break loose."

"We belong to Meryton country club!" I chuckled, walking upstairs to take a shower. Now I had to pack for this stupid weekend of Jane's.


End file.
